


Godric's Hollow

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father issues, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: In CC we know that when Albus and Scorpius arrive in Godric's Hollow in 1981, they take a walk through the village, even seeing James and Lily Potter emerge from their house with a 15 month old Harry. But what if Lily saw Albus too?





	Godric's Hollow

“James, are you coming?” called Lily, tucking her fifteenth month old son in his push chair. She opened the door and wheeled him out. 

“Coming, I'm coming,” called James, from inside. 

Lily sighed and waited. Seeing it was a bit cool, she carefully put a blanket on him, tucking it tight. “Got to keep my Harry bear warm,” she cooed at him. 

A gummy Harry waved his arms and smiled at his mother, showing two teeth. “Baffy,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, we're going to visit Aunt Bathy, my clever boy,” she praised. 

The door closed behind her, and James came out, throwing his old Gryffindor scarf around him. Kissing Lily's cheek, and checking on his son, the family set off. 

“Sirius just called. He's planning on coming over tonight. Don't know what time,” said James. 

“Fine,” said Lily. She looked around and saw a teenage boy. Something about him seemed familiar. She still, for she had reason to be wary of strangers in these dark times. 

He seemed startled that she had seen him, tossing a nervous glance over his shoulder at another teen boy with blonde hair. Then he turned back to her, anxious yet curious. He seemed to be drinking in their faces, memorising them. 

She felt nervous as she wheeled towards him. He seemed rooted to his spot, unable to look away. But as they drew closer, she sensed no danger from him. Instead, and to her surprise, she felt somewhat protective of him. To her surprise, she wanted to pull him in for a hug, offer a mother's love, a father's protection. 

The blonde haired boy called him away, and with a last look at her, at them, he left with his friend. 

“James, did you see those boys?” asked Lily. 

“Hmm, what?” asked James, whose attention was all on Harry. He'd bewitched Harry's toy snitch so it flew around him. Harry reached over and grabbed it. “Lil, did you see that! Our boy is going to be the best Seeker at Hogwarts,” he boasted. But Lily's mind was elsewhere. 

“Those two boys. One of them seemed familiar. His colouring was a lot like yours,” said Lily, although something nagged at her about his appearance. 

“Sorry, didn't see. Just think, Lil, next year we can dress Harry up for Halloween,” grinned James. “Padfoot can't wait to take him trick or treating.”

Lily smiled; the bond between the two was all she'd hoped for when they'd named Sirius Harry's godfather. “Let's hope our world is a safer place for Harry next year,” she said, reminding him of the prophecy. 

“Right,” nodded James, his spirits flagging slightly. 

Lily stopped the pram, placing one arm around James neck and pulled his face down to hers. “Don't,” she implored. “We have to make the most of every minute we have. We don't know how long till he...” Her voice trailed off. 

“I can't bear to think of anything happening to you and Harry,” said James, brokenly. 

“Me too,” said Lily tearfully. “You and Harry, you're my world.”

“All I want is to see Harry grow up, have a good life, marry some gorgeous witch and give us grandkids,” said James, looking down at his son. 

“Paddy,” said Harry. “Where Paddy?” he asked his dad. “Moo? 

“No Moony, but Paddy will be here later tonight,” James told his son. He took hold of the push chair. “Come on, Bathy's expecting us for lunch.”

Lily tucked her arm through his and they set off again. She looked around for the two boys, but they'd gone. “Oh,” she said, realising what was off about the boys appearance. His eyes had been green...like hers. 

“All right, Lil?” asked James. He looked around warily. 

She too looked around the little village of Godric's Hollow. Home. Perfect for raising a family. She sent up a silent prayer that her family would be safe, would see it through this terrifying ordeal. 

“What could be wrong? Lunch with friends, Sirius coming over tonight, his birthday in a couple of days, Christmas is just around the corner...and I think it's going to be a nice day,” she said, smiling bravely. 

He leaned over to press his lips against her cheek. “Moderately cold, though. You don't think Harry's too cold, do you?” he asked worriedly. 

Lily chuckled. “With one of Molly Weasley's blankets, not a chance. I just wish we could visit, see their new baby girl.”

“When this is all over, we'll throw the biggest party Godric's Hollow has ever seen. We'll be able to renew all the friendships we've been forced to put on hold. The Weasleys understand our position, Lil,” James reminded her. 

“You're right,” agreed Lily, and as they turned into Bathilde Bagshot's house, she took another look for the dark haired green eyed boy. 

But Albus and Scorpius had taken shelter in nearby St Jerome's church, having just come up with a clever way to get in touch with Albus' parents.

“Come inside, Lil,” urged James, Harry now in his arms. Behind them, Bathilda smiled in welcome. 

With one last look, Lily went inside to join her husband, son and friend.

As she headed in, she reached down and grabbed the blanket out of the pushchair.   
It was Harry's favourite.


End file.
